


Even For Strangers, It Looks Like We Are Meant For Each Other

by taeharu



Category: Free!
Genre: (i'm drunk don't listen to my bullshit), (that developed too fast in the fic but too slow in their universe), (uhh what else), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's been so long since I wrote gay smut.............. and i wanted it to be like 4000+ words HAH, Light Angst, M/M, Makoto and Haru are like 22? I didn't think about their ages tbh, Makoto is not as boyish, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, haruka's parents are idiots, i know nothing about painkillers, skinny jeans making things harder, the boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeharu/pseuds/taeharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka works in a convenience store. For three months, he's been longing and demanding attention from a certain kind, green-eyed brunet, who is his coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up and thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be nice to write some porn? It's been a while."  
> I wasn't expecting this to be so long, I'm sorry. And I ran out of things to say.
> 
> Hope you like it. Good reading!

From Mondays to Thursdays, Haruka works at a convenience store named Splash Free!, a few blocks away from his house.

He started three months ago, casually job-hunting when his parents, for reasons beyond him, decided not to give him any more money. It is not as if he can't pay his bills because of the sudden lack of financial support, but finding a job is a nice guarantee. He's not complaining, since his workplace is close to a community pool that, for pure coincidence, gives 50% off discount for Splash Free! employees. And also, there's him, his oh so hot coworker who is over 6 feet tall and has the greatest smile Haruka has ever laid eyes on. Never mind his godlike body.

His name is Makoto- _Tachibana_ for him. Shaggy brown hair and kind, green eyes, with a face so amazingly young and juvenile for someone with his body type (he could be a bodybuilder, if he tried). He's been working there for the past two years, and also has another job as a bartender in a bar Haruka has never heard about. He pays for his college tuition, for that his parents cannot afford to pay for his education _and_ his siblings'. Haruka understands- life in Tokyo can be pretty expensive, after all; he's yet to find a nice mackerel-serving restaurant that won't cost him his eyes and kidneys.

"I live in my uncle's apartment. He's traveling somewhere around Europe - midlife crisis, if you asked me -, but he pays for the bills. I don't know when he's coming back, though, but then I'll have to move out, probably to a dorm in campus or live in a motel for the rest of my life if I'm lucky," he had told him effortlessly one day, his sentence followed by a full-hearted laugh. Tachibana has no problem sharing his life secrets and habits, always amusing Haruka with his warm smile and light conversation. The raven wishes he could be more like him and share more, but his mouth remains shut for most of the time; there's nothing interesting to talk about, his life being as plain and boring as it is.

(He once woke up with lighter mood and started telling Tachibana about his passion for swimming without really noticing. Many before him hadn't understood, saying 'that's a crazy thing to feel for water', asking if he was into watersports or had some kind of water kink. Since then, he didn't spread his love, his crave- only to Tachibana, who smiled and asked for more details, willing to listen and to comprehend. And as crazy as it was, the brunet told him he had been part of a swimming club back in middle school, and that he, sometimes, would leave his apartment to swim in the building's private pool.)

Before he noticed, Haruka had grown quite fond of the brunet, their small talks and greetings resulting in meetings outside of work - though that was only one time. They had met when Haruka was going home after a trip to the Art & Craft Store, Tachibana offering him a coffee at a nearby café. Not a fool, the raven accepted.

The more he knew Tachibana, the more he noticed how perfect the brunet is. His actions, his way of speaking - respectful, polite, quite teasing and also sweet -, and his looks, too. It is hard not to notice such great traits he has.

That's why, throughout the weeks, Haruka tried to call his attention in any way he could. He stole glances, inclined his body in a certain way... he did everything within his power to make Tachibana notice him. It was something the didn't understand or realize at first, but then it came to him as clear as water: he needed the tall brunet in his most primitive side, naked and pulsing with desire, as to put it bluntly.

It was a harsh task, since his green, innocent eyes only looked at him with friendly affection. Haruka was afraid the tall angel could be straight, taken, maybe not interested, but after a few chats and caught gazes, he pushed the thought aside for good.

"If you want his attention, Haru-chan," Nagisa had told him wisely one day, "You should wear the skinniest of jeans. You may not be aware, but your legs are a _huge_ turn on. And skinny jeans make your ass _so_ edible."

Ignoring how disturbing Nagisa's personal comment was, Haruka decided on following his idea, leaving the house immediately after the call was over to do some shopping. He found a pair of black skinny jeans two sizes smaller, and decided that was it. He tried them on - noticing how much of a pain it was to get them past his hips - and gave himself a once over. He did look good; he just hoped Tachibana would think the same.

He showed up the next day wearing his new piece of clothing. Tachibana did not notice at first, but as soon as Haruka interrupted their conversation to bend down and get something on the floor, turning around to give him a nice view of his behind, he heard a loud gasp and angels singing halleluiah in his mind. Straitening up and facing him with some fake innocence, Haruka batted his lashes slowly, asking him what happened. Makoto flushed in at least fifty shades of red before babbling about some task he forgot to finish.

A few weeks later, still using the same kind of jeans every workday, Haruka finds Tachibana inquiring if he would please help him carry some boxes from the store to his apartment, at the end of the street. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Haruka nods furiously, getting two boxes and following his lust interest through the street, the latter carrying four boxes.

The elevator ride is... heavy. His breathing feels different as he watches Tachibana nervously swallow, averting his eyes. Oh boy.

Both men set their boxes down as Tachibana unlocks his door, pushing the cardboard boxes with his foot to the inside of what Haruka supposes to be the kitchen, first door right, besides the entrance.

"Would you like some tea?" Tachibana offers, holding the door open for him to pass through. Observing the brunet, he sees none of the friendly affection he once was so frustrated with. _Finally_.

"Sure," Haruka says cautiously, stepping inside as he watches the other's reaction.

Tachibana throws him against the apartment wall as soon as he is through the door. His movements are rough, demanding and full of raw need. His hands cup both sides of Haruka's face and their eyes are hopelessly locked. Time seems to have stopped; the only sound is of their breathing, echoing through the large room that Haruka has no interest in analyzing. Unable to think straight, Haruka just stares ahead, realizing that Tachibana's eyes must be of the greener green he has ever seen, adorned with thick, long lashes. From this close, he can spot a few light freckles on the brunet's face and the cracks of his chapped lips. Feeling the gaze, the taller man wets this lips with his tongue, eyes not leaving the raven's blue orbs.

Haruka thinks about saying, 'What about my tea?' in a jokingly tone, but it seems like his voice is trapped inside his body.

"Nanase," Tachibana calls him, voice low, almost pleading. The raven blinks, allowing him to go on, encouraging him. "Can I kiss you?"

Haruka's breath leaves his lungs at once, his heart stuttering to keep its pace. Tachibana had just _asked_ to _kiss_ him. From all the previous relationships, it has been quick, not so very passionate, a man never asking him permission, just leaning into it. It makes a great difference, as stupid as it may sound. Tachibana stares at him, waiting. The lanky, shy boy gone, completely replaced by a man with a dark aura and a full heart. Desire, maybe, together with some anxiety. The brunet looks agitated, and it's a very good look on him - along with every single one.

"Yes," Haruka breathes, throat tight in anticipation, just thinking of how much of a great kisser Tachibana may be. Not long after, he sees the brunet's eyes _sparkle_ , feeling the pressure against his lips just a beat later.

Tachibana, as Haruka notes, is a passionate kisser. He holds Haruka's body against his own, an arm circling his waist as his tongue presses past his lips to lick at him, taste him. It's slow and hot, an amazing feeling of being wanted - _needed_ \- evolving Haruka, making him moan loudly against the other's lips. The taller man gasps, reacting harshly to the sound of Haruka's cries. The raven, thinking he has ruined everything, widens his eyes, only to be met with a warm smile and a smug chuckle, then a kiss to his exposed neck. "More," he finds himself craving, as Tachibana's lips find their way to his collarbone, sucking at the porcelain skin and biting, dark purple marks forming under the pressure of his lips.

Haruka loves the possessiveness of Tachibana's actions, after so long trying to lure him like this. He feels like he's being somehow rewarded for his effort and prayers, always insisting in keeping his gaze, in leaning a little bit more to the other's side.

"You know," Tachibana says, both hands falling to Haruka's behind, squeezing his ass and making him yelp. "These tight jeans of yours, they make me crazy." Haruka hums, smirk forming on his lips. Tachibana catches it, a soft laugh graciously escaping his lips. "Don't tell me you've been wearing them on purpose."

"I may have," he shrugs. "Had to call your attention somehow."

Tachibana's smile darkens, his face closer. "You had my attention the minute you walked through those doors looking for a job, _Haruka_."

At the mention of his first name, the raven shudders. He is not proud of the whine that leaves his lips, but it's worth it, if he's going to have Tachibana stare wide-eyed at him every time a sound escapes his lips.

"To be honest," Haruka says, once he has regained composure, "When I saw you, I felt like I was on fire... but nothing - _nothing_ \- could prepare me to the sight of your godly ass when you bent down to grab those ramen packages."

"Oh my God," Tachibana flushes, his face now hidden on the crook of Haruka's neck. "I had no idea you were watching."

The raven smiles. "Oh, I was." He pushed his leg between Tachibana's, their crotches brushing together (or almost, since Tachibana is so much taller than him), making the brunet yelp and moan. "It got me so hard, _Makoto_... I had to wait until break to finally touch myself."

Tachibana groans, grinding on Haruka, an arm circling his hips to add more pressure as he bit down the skin of Haruka's neck. _Unfair_ , the raven thinks, his hips moving on their own accord to meet the other's.

"Then I couldn't stop thinking of you, your body," he continues, wanting Tachibana to know just how hard he's been working and how irresistible he is. "It drove me crazy, I couldn't think straight. I've never felt so attracted to someone before, and God I needed you- I _need_ you so bad it hurts."

"I've always wanted to fuck you so hard," Tachibana confesses, a relieved sigh leaving his parted lips. Haruka's eyes widen as he gasps, the brunet's phrase too much for him to handle. Tachibana had never, ever cursed, not in the short time they've known each other. "But not only that; I wanted to kiss you and be close to you and know you, too. God, but I couldn't, or I wouldn't be able to restrain myself once I got a taste."

Haruka's hand caresses Makoto's cheek when he straightens himself, rising on his tiptoes to peck on his lips. "Don't restrain now. I'm all yours tonight."

It is as if Haruka's words had pressed a trigger on Tachibana. He closes the door Haruka forgot was open and guided him through the hallway, kissing him wildly as he kept his grip on the raven's hips. Haruka suddenly sees himself in a bedroom, unsure of how they got there in the first place, because of the fog in his mind, a blank every time Tachibana's lips find their way to his own. He's just half-aware of the brunet rising his hands to take out his shirt and then his own, but when Haruka tries to tug his jeans down, he suddenly panics.

Damn skinny jeans.

"I, uh- I gotta go to the bathroom," he says, reluctantly breaking the kiss apart. Tachibana eyes him with a raised brow, but nods anyways.

"Yeah. Sure. It's uh, the first door left."

Haruka nods and runs out of the room, turning left on the corridor and yanking the door open. He settles himself in front of the sink and grunts furiously, hands working their way to the hem of the piece as he closes the door with a sway of hips. Why on earth don't his jeans have flies or buttons? Everyday at home he spends at least ten minutes trying to get out of that murderous piece of clothing, and right now he does not have time for that.

He pulls, turns, grunts, gasps and curses, finally getting his trousers halfway past his hips, three minutes later. God, how is he going to explain that to Tachibana, whose excitement is probably gone by now?

He sits on the toilet lid as he yanks his shoes out of his feet, and then stands to keep on tugging his fucking jeans off, huffing like a wounded animal. He hears a knock on the bathroom door not long after he's past his thighs, his eyes widening and mouth clasping shut.

"Nanase?" Tachibana calls him, voice uncertain. God damn it. "If, uh... If you want to, well, not do anything, it's all right. I mean, I must have rushed too much..."

Not wanting to listen to Tachibana's apologies, Haruka sighs and opens the door. The brunet's face is flushed, the blush spreading as he settles his eyes on Haruka's - mostly - naked legs. Well, at least Nagisa was right.

"I. Are you. Okay?"

"It's hard to take them off," Haruka explains, looking away and trying to control the hotness spreading on his cheeks. "I was almost done."

"Oh. Okay, I, uh. Do you want me to help?"

Haruka faces him, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line. "No," he says and sighs. "Just... go back to the room and wait for me," he pauses. "With your eyes closed."

Tachibana stares at him. "Eyes closed?"

"Yes. Now go," Haruka nudges him, immediately closing the door. He resumes to his task of taking out the jeans he's never wearing again and, for some magical reason, he finally succeeds. He then proceeds to taking out his underwear and leaning on the sink, a hand stretching behind him to rub at his rim to stimulate the sensitive skin while he opens some cabinets, hoping to find some lube. He thinks he can reward Tachibana somehow, being ready for him when he arrives.

Tachibana has no lube, it seems. At least not in the bathroom. Sighing, Haruka wets his hands on the sink and does his best to relax as he prods a finger in. It's not going to work, he realizes, frustrated. He's not hard anymore, and that's something he's going to have to work for (although he supposes he's going to have no trouble after getting to the bedroom).

He's out of the bathroom a second later, the bedroom door only half open. He passes through the creak and stares at Tachibana's figure, laid down on the bed  with both hands on his eyes, naked chest moving lightly.

He walks towards the man in silence, touching his thigh to warn him of his presence. Before Tachibana has the chance to sit up, Haruka cradles on his lap, hand pushing his upper body down. He rolls his hips against Tachibana's and leans down to kiss him. The brunet's hands fall flat on the mattress, and Haruka chuckles.

"Touch me," he tells him, guiding Tachibana's hands to his thighs. "And you can open your eyes now."

Tachibana lets out a weak laugh. "Can I really? I'd rather not. I don't want to wake up if I'm dreaming."

Haruka blushes, quite thankful Tachibana can't see him. He clears his throat and leans to kiss Tachibana's neck and nib at his earlobe. Haruka grinds down, a moan falling from his lips, the friction of his bare cock against Tachibana's jeans too much to handle. The brunet caresses his legs, hands moving upwards until they stop on his ass, breath hitching as he opens his now widen eyes to glare at Haruka's crotch as the latter sits up on his lap.

"God, you're naked," Tachibana gasps, eyes glued to the raven's now evident arousal. He feels something poking him from below, and doesn't need to look down to know what it is. He simply presses against it, earning a rather loud moan from the brunet.

"I am," he says, "And I think you are overdressed."

"Yes," Tachibana nods, eyes gleaming. " _Yes_."

"Would you want me to do something about that?" Haruka purrs, leaning to resume his work on Tachibana's neck and shoulder.

"I think my jeans will come off easier than yours," the brunet teases, earning a glare from Haruka. "Sorry. But it was cute."

Haruka huffs. " _Cute_?"

"I mean, you're cute most of the time," Tachibana shrugs, easy smile playing on his lips.

"I'm leaving," the raven says, not moving. Tachibana laughs and rolls them over, ending up above Haruka.

"I don't think you are," he chuckles, feather-like kisses tickling Haruka's chin. "In fact, I don't think you're leaving at all once I'm done with you."

Haruka laughs- actually laughs at Tachibana's smug words. He feels so comfortable there, even being completely naked and vulnerable under that enormous teddy bear.

"I'm serious!" Tachibana insists, gripping on Haruka's sides, making him shiver because of how warm he can be. For a moment there, the brunet just smiles at him, eyes soft.

Haruka forces his lips downwards, trying not to smile like an idiot. "What?" he inquires, arms around Tachibana's neck. The brunet shrugs and leans down kissing each corner of his lips.

"You're even prettier when you laugh," he says as if it's nothing, making Haruka's heart run wild on his chest. Tachibana then frowns at his expression. "You don't believe me, do you? Ah, but it's okay, I guess. I think I'll have to show you how incredibly beautiful you are."

Haruka is about to tell him he's an idiot when Tachibana moves down, licking and teasing his nipples as his hands fondles his cock. He moans and shudders, gasping for air because he has dreamt with Tachibana touching him for so long, patiently waiting and getting more and more frustrated and he's finally _there_ , it's finally happening.

He almost cries when Tachibana's mouth moves down to his stomach, both from loss and excitement. The brunet kisses his hipbone, thighs and the very base of his cock, earning whiny noises from Haruka, who squeezes his eyes shut, not bearing how awesomely hard he already is. He is not the only one though; he felt Tachibana's hardness through his pants earlier, when the brunet's lips were still glued to his.

Without a warning, Tachibana grabs hold of his cock, licking the underside of it. Haruka opens his eyes and looks down, breath stuttering at the sight that is Tachibana, on his knees on the floor, tugging down the foreskin of Haruka's cock and circling his oh so sensitive head with his tongue before completely swallowing him and sucking, amazing pressure and maddening slow pace making Haruka's eyes roll upwards.

Tachibana is an amazing kisser, but nothing could compare to the way he uses the inside of his cheeks and his tongue to suck cock, his mouth so wet and warm, welcoming even. The slurping noises and the low hums Haruka feels more than hears causing him to moan even louder. He is not the one to so loudly show how much pleasure he's feeling, but with Tachibana, not making a sound is an impossible task, especially when said brunet is so knowingly teasing his cockhead and grabbing at his sac. Embarrassingly enough, Haruka is already feeling the known pressure building on his stomach.

"S-stop," he half whispers, half stutters, getting hold of Tachibana's head to call his attention. "I- I'm gonna cum, stop."

Tachibana looks up and smiles, hand that once was caressing the skin of his waist gripping at his cock, slow pumps making Haruka's eyes water. "Cum, then," Tachibana says, kissing his leg while watching him under thick lashes. "Let me taste you."

Haruka whines, "Idiot. Don't say it like that."

Tachibana's jerks become more rapid, the pre-cum and the saliva mixing together and making his movements way more suave. Tears prickle in Haruka's eyes; he wants to cum so badly, but he doesn't want that to be over. Still, he wants to do so much more with Tachibana.

He yelps as the brunet's mouth finds its way back to his cock, the stimulation becoming unbearable. Tachibana lowers his sticky hand to Haruka's rim, rubbing at it and making the raven cry and blabber nonsense, pushing his hips up and down, both thrusting into Tachibana's mouth and trying to get his finger in.

" _Makoto_ ," he gasps just as he cums, body shuddering and spine turning into an arch. He feels the back of Tachibana's throat against his tip and it feels _so fucking_ _good_.

He lies flat on the mattress, eyes not wanting to stay open. Tachibana sucks him dry and kisses his tip once he's done, coming up to Haruka's eye-level. The brunet has on one of the most beautiful smiles of his collection Haruka has ever seen.

"Had fun?" Haruka asks breathlessly.

Tachibana laughs, "Loads."

Haruka snorts, attempting to slap him on his side, but missing. "You're the worst."

"Ah, didn't look like it thirty seconds ago. You know, when you were screaming my name and all."

"I'm sure I can get you back in no time," Haruka says, sitting up, not minding how dizzy he still feels. Tachibana smiles, eyes gleaming, as he lies flat on his back.

"I don't doubt it," is all he says. Haruka allows him a tiny smiles as he leans down, kissing him passionately. He can taste some of himself on Tachibana, and it sends him shots os pleasure through his body. He fumbles to work on Tachibana's belt as the latter kicks his shoes off and his socks. Haruka asks him where does he keep the lube and Tachibana blinks, clearly out of it, before nodding to the wardrobe. Frowning, Haruka doesn't question, getting out of the bed and grasping said object and also a condom.

He hears a whistle and turns around, Tachibana watching him. "I thought your ass was amazing in those jeans, but _damn_ , nothing compares to it bare."

"You're so embarrassing," Haruka mutters, walking to the side of the bed. He sets the lube and condom on the bedside table and glances at Tachibana, who is, unsurprisingly, smiling at him. "Take those jeans off already."

Tachibana's smile widen, and it's almost contagious. "I thought you were the one to undress me."

"Not anymore. Take them off."

The brunet just laughs lightly as he lifts his hips to tug his trousers off. Haruka's eyes widen and his jaw falls at the sight of a _gigantic_ bulge in his underwear. At his expression, Tachibana just shrugs, pretty proud of himself and leaning to his side to give Haruka a better view.

"Like what you see?"

Haruka snorts. "What are we doing, filming a porno?"

"Something like that, but with no cameras or audience."

"Oh, so you're acting?" Haruka teases, crawling back to the bed and kissing Tachibana's shoulders. The brunet smiles and lets him, placing one of his hands on Haruka's waist.

"Nah, I wouldn't fake this."

Haruka looks up at him, blue meeting green as their eyes lock together. Minutes passes, hours even, but maybe just a few seconds in which, once again, he feels. He doesn't know what is it that he feels, but it hurts and it cures, heart clenching and stomach flipping, but also a smile wishing to appear, almost forcing its way through Haruka's lips.

"So," he starts, tongue peeking out to lick at his bottom lip. "I do remember you saying I wouldn't ever leave once you were done with me."

Tachibana chuckles. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"I was wondering if you could get me started then."

"That's the plan," Tachibana whispers, shoving him down on the bed and wildly kissing him, hands trailing their way up and down his body. Haruka grasps Tachibana's cock and jerks it through the underwear, moaning at the size - it's so god damn big - and trying to grind up to add more pressure on his hardening cock.

Tachibana takes his underwear off and lies down above him once again, sliding their shafts together, stimulating Haruka by kissing him and playing with his nipples. He feels the brunet reaching to get the condom and the lube, anticipation building and warming Haruka's inside as he glances down, an audible whine leaving his lips once he sees it; the Tachibana pride, standing tall like a tower, a skyscraper. He's only half aware of the slicked finger penetrating him, concentrated in touching Tachibana and feeling him, his weight and shape, pre-cum smoothing his touch as he pumps, hard and slow, the brunet's moans filling the room.

Tachibana inserts a second finger, Haruka's hips stuttering to get it deeper. "Slow down, don't hurt yourself..." the brunet tells him breathlessly. Haruka shakes his head lazily.

"I like the pain."

"Oh my God," Tachibana moans, leaning to kiss him again. The kiss is rougher this time, their tongues dancing and tasting each other's mouths, craving and begging silently. Haruka doesn't know what to do with his body anymore, his hips moving up and down while he tries to be coordinated when kissing Tachibana. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow, what do you think about that?"

"Yes," Haruka pleads, almost begs, their kisses uncoordinated and messy, their mouths not always finding each other.

Tachibana has three fingers inside him, and Haruka thinks that's not nearly enough to get him ready to take something as big as Tachibana's cock, but he asks him to stop anyway, saying he's ready and that he can't take it anymore. He's fully hard again and ten times more sensitive, breathing coming ragged and uncertain.

"You sure?" Tachibana asks just for the sake of it, his fingers curling inside of him, making him shudder.

"Makoto," Haruka groans. "Please just fuck me already..."

Tachibana sighs, putting a hand on his forehead as if to prevent dizziness. "God, you can't just say it like that... I almost came."

"That's okay," Haruka mumbles. "I want to see your face when you cum, though."

Tachibana smiles, Haruka not sure why. The brunet retreats his fingers and leans back to get the condom and lube, rolling the rubber around his stiff shaft and slicking it with lubrication.

"So big..." Haruka sighs, a small smile forming on his lips. He imagines how full he will be once Tachibana is inside him, how great it will feel. "How did you manage to hide it inside your pants for so long?"

The brunet laughs, right hand casually sliding up and down his shaft. "It isn't easy, especially when you're around." Haruka smiles; how could he not? He didn't expect their first night to be like this. Actually, he expected more awkwardness, pure sensual tension and all, not their light conversation and loving remarks, in which they just emphasize how much they need each other.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels something rub at his rim, Tachibana's hands spreading his legs apart. Green eyes analyze him, the brunet humming and stretching his large torso to grab one of the pillows, placing it under Haruka's hips, the other already under his head. "We don't want you uncomfortable, do we?"

Haruka is only able to shake his head, biting his lower lip. He's already fully hard, his heart beating quickly- he doesn't need Tachibana to act like that, making butterflies appear in his stomach, the constant need to sigh and giggle growing inside him.

"Are you ready, Haruka?" Tachibana asks, leaning to kiss his cheeks and lips slowly. "I can't promise it won't hurt, but I'll do my best not to."

"I know. I trust you," Haruka blurts out, not sure where did those words come from. Tachibana also seemed taken aback for a minute, only to smile and nod. He leans again and gives Haruka one last peck, before pushing his hips forward.

It burns, it hurts. Makoto feels even bigger on the inside, and Haruka is not even sure half of the head is in yet. He does his best not to tense or grunt, eyes squeezing shut because _God!_ it feels awesome. Tachibana pants above him, soothing him with sweet words, whispering nothings and trailing kisses around his face, on his neck... he feels so hot, full and hard. The brunet thrusts in, his cock half-buried inside Haruka. The raven tenses as Tachibana's cock twists inside him.

"Sorry!" Tachibana begs, hand caressing Haruka's thighs, trying to relax him. "It's just that... you feel so good, better than I expected."

"You... too," Haruka gasps, holding his hips down so he won't grind onto Tachibana and get him completely in already. "So good, so big... you're the bigger I've ever taken, God. It feels amazing."

Tachibana sighs, smiling. "I'm glad."

"Now move, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" the brunet laughs loudly. "I should be calling _you_ that."

Haruka looks to his side, scowling. "Just get on with it."

"So mean, Haru-chan," Tachibana says, and before Haruka can react to such an embarrassing nickname, the brunet pushes all the way in, earning a loud gasp from Haruka's part. Tachibana rolls his hips slowly, deeply, Haruka's voice growing louder with each thrust. It feels _impossibly_ good. It hurts a lot, too, but he wasn't lying when he said he liked it.

"You feel it? How much I want you?" Tachibana whispers against his ear. He is completely still, only his hips moving up and down. Haruka wishes he could see his back muscles flexing with each movement... "I'm so hard for you, Nanase. You feel so good around my cock, so tight. It's like you were made for me to fuck you."

He really wants to reply that, express the same kind of desire and need, but he can't. He feels like he's floating, body surrounded by crystalline water with few, light drops of rain tickling the surface. His body is hot and sweaty, burning with need and want, but his mind is calm. His heartbeats madly in his chest but he still feels like he's swimming, relaxing and accepting each change of curse.

His eyes snap open. His legs are trembling around Tachibana's waist, warmth building on his stomach. He just came, and yet here he is again, feeling so good and ready for a second load.

"Mako- I'm close," he warns the other, dizzy with the erratic speed of Tachibana's thrusts and the intensity, the passion of his kisses. Haruka never felt so vulnerable and open like that before, and he likes it. He wants to be completely unraveled by the brunet.

Tachibana chuckles, kissing his jaw as he thrusts in deeper, a high-pitched moan tearing from Haruka's parted lips. "Already?" the brunet teases, no malice behind his words. "Okay, love. Cum for me."

"D-don't do this to me. _Oh_ , God."

Tachibana takes hold of Haruka's cock, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Not a minute later, Haruka cums, squirting all over his chest and stomach. Hand still working to completely empty him, Tachibana leans in, licking him clean as he collapses on the bed, eyes closed and chest moving heavily. Haruka feels completely spent, his limbs shaking because of the intensity of his orgasm. Never before he came two times when with someone, and the realization hit him with great strength. Haruka's eyes were still closed when Tachibana stopped moving and removed himself from inside him, leaving a kiss on his shoulders.

Tachibana is halfway through the room when Haruka snaps up, the sudden movement making him dizzy. "Where are you going?" he asks the brunet, who slowly turns around.

"I... was thinking of taking care of this," he motions downwards. "In the bathroom, I mean."

"Come here, we're not done yet."

Tachibana seems surprised. "But you're..."

" _Tachibana_ ," Haruka says dismissively, the brunet jogging back to the bed. The raven motions for him to lay on his back and he complies. "I'm gonna ride you."

"No, you're way too sensitive to do that," Tachibana says, waving a hand in air. "Please don't strain yourself, I mean it."

Haruka considers it for a bit. It is true he feels exhausted, his limbs not working quite right, but leaving Tachibana hanging is way out of the question. As much as he enjoyed his orgasm with the brunet in control, the unusual act, he also wanted to give it all to him.

"Then I'll suck you dry," he tells him, crawling on his lap and leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw. "I'm gonna make you scream and beg, my mouth stuffed with your huge cock. Do you have any complains?"

Tachibana visibly swallows, breath caught in his throat as his eyes widen and cock twitches. "Not at all. I- _yes_. Please do it."

Satisfied with Tachibana's reaction, Haruka smiles against his neck, hand trailing down to get a grip of his stiff, lube-slicked cock. There, he rolls off the condom, feeling Tachibana himself stiffen.

"I, ah- Are you going to, uh. Put on another?" he hears the brunet ask, moans between every pause as Haruka's finger teases the slit.

"No," he answers nonchalantly, "I want you to cum in my mouth."

"Oh God."

Forcing down a chuckle, Haruka's mouth trails downwards, hand ever so slowly moving. He feels Tachibana thrusting upwards and looks up, wanting to absolve his beautiful reactions all at once. It's amazing; his eyes half-lidded, glued to Haruka's hand moving around his cock - pupils dilated, just a thin ring of green to be seen -, lips parted and brows furrowed in pleasure, his throat slightly vibrating with each low moan, rough and needy, that escapes his mouth.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Haruka whispers more than says, his mouth finally finding its way to Tachibana's nipple. As the brunet gasps, Haruka's tongue teases the erect bud, sometimes nibbling at it. "Don't cum yet; I'm not done."

Tachibana just laughs, his chest moving under Haruka's face until he moves. Somehow, it makes his heart clench, looking up to see pure amusement on the brunet's face. _It is getting out of control_ , he thinks as he smiles, kissing Tachibana's left hipbone.

Face to face with Tachibana's gigantic cock, Haruka's eyes gleam. It's... way bigger than he firstly thought it was, a simple glance before. Now, he can't take his eyes of it as it stands full of pride. He feels a hand caress his cheek and reluctantly looks up, Tachibana watching him with a soft smile. "Whenever you're ready," he says, and Haruka scoffs. The raven brings out his tongue to lick at his cockhead, Tachibana's hand now tangled between his dark locks. Haruka hopes he'll earn a hair-pull.

He wets the whole shaft, getting it slippery enough to slide into his mouth in the first try. He can't get it all inside, considering Tachibana's size and his small mouth, but he stimulates Tachibana in all other ways, his hands softly tickling every skin, every curve and possible point of the brunet's body. He fondles his sac as he curls his tongue; caress his abs as he abuses of his head. Bobbing his head up and down, Haruka feels like a god; every reaction he gets from Tachibana is like an offering. If only he wasn't so spent as he is, he's sure he could get painfully hard just tasting Tachibana, feeling his weight on his tongue.

It doesn't take long for Tachibana to cum - hot and heavy -, moaning his first name as he tightens his grip of Haruka's hair, cock sliding all the way in to his throat. Haruka gags, unsurprisingly, his jaw hurting, but he decides it is worth it. Tachibana doesn't change; passionate from beginning to end, his whole body contorting as he climaxes. It sure is something worth seeing, a sight he will never forget and surely work to see again.

Haruka swallows and cleans the pools of cum that dripped down his chin. Between pants and apologies for his rough behavior, Tachibana melts on the mattress; his eyes closed and mouth agape. Haruka's own breathing is a little rapid, his head spinning as he crawls up to Tachibana's side. His eyes close, body trying to relax after such a rough activity.

"I am- so, so sorry," Tachibana whispers breathlessly, hugging Haruka closer by his waist, the brunet's legs tangling with his own. "Did I hurt you? God, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," the raven tells him, swallowing the rest of Tachibana's load and wetting his lips. He secretly wishes he could have more. "It was... intense. But not bad."

Tachibana's grip around him tighten slightly and Haruka opens his eyes, immediately meeting green. The color is all his tired vision allows him to see.

"I'm horrible, I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Haruka slowly blinks his tiredness away, frowning. "I said I'm fine. Sometimes rough is good. I liked it, Tachibana," he says, not wanting the brunet to think something so absurd. It's been ages since Haruka felt this good, his last relationships being shit compared to today. He had two boyfriends who would never do it right, and few one-night stands that would never compare. Tachibana was the only one who made him want to give, not only take, and also the only one who made him feel wanted.

It is silent for a while, their eyes connected like many times before. Haruka tries his best to understand what is passing in the brunet's mind when Tachibana suddenly smiles, sighing and looking down.

"...Makoto," is all he mutters, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

Haruka eyes him curiously. "Pardon?"

"You can... call me Makoto. If you want to, of course. I liked hearing you say it."

Haruka looks away, his cheeks warming. Ridiculous, he thinks. After what they have done, he blushes at hearing such a stupid request.

"Then, call me Haru. I don't like my full name."

Tachibana- no, _Makoto_ gives him a cheeky grin. "I don't know about that," he says. "But fine, Haru."

"I don't know what you're thinking about," Haruka tells him, lying on his back. He looks at the ceiling for a while - a ceiling that is not his - and pauses, glancing at Makoto. Before, he did all he could to get out of his previous lovers' places as soon as they were done, but now... "Would you mind... if I stayed here? It's kind of late."

Makoto smiles, shrugging. "I told you you wouldn't want to leave," he says, Haruka lightly kicking him. "But, no, I don't mind. But I must warn you: I'm a very enthusiastic cuddler."

Snuggling closer to the brunet, Haruka closes his eyes. "Perfect."


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep another oneshot that turns into a multichaptered thing  
> i'm too tired to say something right now  
> i'll post this chapter then go to sleep and when i wake up i'll edit this and say nice things because i'm cute and i can  
> good reading!

Haruka wakes up feeling a slight pressure against his temple, a simple caress slowly soothing away his sleep. As he opens his eyes, he's met with big green eyes and a large, juvenile smile, the gigantic teddy bear retrieving his hand to balance himself as he leans.

"Good morning, Haru-chan," Makoto whispers, planting a kiss on Haruka's forehead. The raven feels like melting, his cheeks warming up at the sound of the stupid nickname and the strange feeling of normalcy that accompanies Makoto’s actions.

"Don't add '-chan' to my name," he scolds him, unable to glare. His whole expression is calm, relaxed. He has more reasons to smile than to frown.

Makoto quietly laughs, his eyes closing because of the intensity of his happiness. "Ah, I feel great," the brunet sighs, playing with Haruka's hair once again. "Did you sleep well?"

They lie naked on Makoto's bed, the last night being an open door to many possibilities. Usually, after a night like that, Haruka would have already left – not being up to stay over to begin with –, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of the following day. He did not expect Makoto to wake him up as if they were lovers of some kind, but it did not bother him; if anything, it made him pleased, almost happy.

Haruka knows it's supposed to be a cold day, considering it's almost winter, but next to Makoto, his own private sun, it feels like Caribbean summer.

"Mhm," he nods, snuggling closer and hiding his head on the crook of Makoto's neck, where many purple marks reside. Haruka likes the way they look in contrast with Makoto's tanned skin, but more than that, he likes that it marks him as _his_.

Tangled with the other under the sheets, his body feels dirty, but he can't find it in himself to be disgusted or bothered. Surely, a bath would be great-- and maybe he could take Makoto with him, too, but he's not going to assume he's free to bath whenever he wants to; it's not his house, after all. He also hates to admit it, but he’s not that eager to get out of bed yet.

"What do you say we clean up and then grab some breakfast?" Makoto asks him, eyes soft, probably reading his thoughts for all he knows. "My treat."

"I can cook breakfast," Haruka offers him instead, not wanting Makoto to spend any money on him and also giving him time to look around the brunet’s house (and maybe show him his talent on the kitchen). "But, yes. A bath first."

Makoto chuckles as he sits up, eyes not leaving Haruka's. "I should have known you would rather have a bath than a shower... Ah! If you want to, we could maybe go to the pool I told you about yesterday. It's really deserted on mornings."

Haruka nods enthusiastically, his eyes gleaming with excitement. First, he would bath with Makoto; second, he would cook breakfast for Makoto; then, he would swim with Makoto. Days ago, when imagining what the morning after would be like, he did not expect it to go so well. It's like he's still dreaming...

"Aren't you coming, Haru?" Makoto asks, bringing him out of his daydream. As his gaze focuses, he's greeted with a beautiful sight; Makoto, standing naked on his bedroom, looking at him with those flawless green eyes and spotless white teeth, flashing him a smile Haruka will never, ever be able to forget.

Out of pure bliss, Haruka sits up, not acknowledging a dull ache on his hips at first. As his feet touch the ground and he stands, he let's out an "ouch!" before kneeling on the floor. He's never been so sore! Not a second later, Makoto is all over him, asking 'are you okay's and 'does it hurt's like a madman. If not from shock of how much it hurts, Haruka would have smiled and told him he is cute.

"I'm going to bring painkillers in a minute!" Makoto tells him, helping him stand and leading him back to bed.

"Not the bed. I'd rather be in the tub."

Makoto stops dead on his tracks, brows shooting upwards as he tightens his grip on Haruka’s waist.

"But... it's, uh. Empty?"

Haruka shrugs. "I can fill it while you bring me painkillers."

Not really one to argue, Makoto just goes with it, leading Haruka through the hall and in the bathroom. For an outsider, it would be a very amusing sight: two grown-ups walking naked through a hall as the shorter squirms slightly in pain and the taller helps him walk without falling. Haruka knew something like that would have to happen; the morning started perfectly, not a single flaw. But if asked, he would probably say their walk together to the bathroom only made it more perfect.

Makoto helps him in the tub, Haruka trying to find a comfortable sitting position. As the water starts to fill the tub - not too warm, but not cold - Makoto excuses himself. It's funny to see the brunet acting so careless around him, not thinking of even putting on his underwear or covering himself in some way. It warms the raven's heart, the way they act so familiar around each other, as if they have known each other for ages.

His eyes fall on the sink, noticing his clothes still crumpled over it. If only he wasn't rushing to undress and head back to Makoto's room, he could have at least folded them. He doesn't want to give Makoto the wrong impression; he is actually really neat and organized. He kind of wishes he could stand on his own, so he could walk out there and fold his clothes like the grown man he is.

The tub is only half-full when Makoto stumbles back to the bathroom, a pill in a hand and a glass of water in the other. Haruka's eyes crinkle with the size of his smile, lips not obeying his command to remain flat. Makoto is so caring, so gentle! It’s almost a miracle and a gift to have met such an amazing human being.

"Hey there," Makoto greets him, smile never fading. It does nothing to hide how worried and guilty he's feeling, though.

"Hi," Haruka says, eyes wondering all over his beautiful, toned body. Makoto walks over to him, kneeling by the tub.

"Brought you a thing," he says, handing Haruka the contents he's holding. "It will make you feel better. I'm sorry I was rough last night, I should've thought about the consequences."

Haruka shakes his head and leans to kiss Makoto's nose. "Relax, Mako. I'm alright."

The brunet visibly trembles when hearing the nickname, a nervous giggle escaping from his lips. "Still... I'm sorry. You're in pain and it's my fault."

Sighing, Haruka places the pill on his tongue, swallowing large gulps of water after. Makoto stares at him cautiously, a hand coming to straighten few of Haruka's stray hairs. The raven simply lowers his eyelids, leaning into the touch. Having Makoto being so sweet and gentle with him… it’s amazing, being spoiled after so many time being neglected, like he has finally found home- which can’t be true. He has known Makoto for simply three months, how dare him already have so many nonsensical thoughts about him?

They stay like that until a loud sound of water splashing on the floor is heard, the noise lasting as long as there's water falling out of the tub to smear all over the tiles under Makoto’s knees. Haruka hears Makoto curse as he rushes to screw the tap, water finally settling. The brunet glances at the tub and breaks into a smile, pushing his hair back and making Haruka die internally.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it, then. Can you slide a bit forward?"

Haruka nods, excited. When he scoots over, Makoto sits behind him, water splashing madly on the tile floor. The brunet laughs, Haruka settling between his legs, as he hugs the raven's waist.

"God, if only Mom knew how many water we're splashing!" he giggles, looking way younger than he actually is.

How old is he, exactly?

"Makoto," Haruka calls him, suddenly frowning. How doesn't he know how old Makoto is? He knows most of the brunet's life, his siblings' names, his dreams...

"Ah, yes, Haru? What is it?"

Haruka hesitates, thinking that maybe Makoto has told him and he forgot but dismissing the thought almost immediately- he would never forget a word that came out of Makoto’s pretty lips. "How old are you?"

He feels and hears Makoto's confusion, considering the brunet holds him tighter and starts muttering more than speaking. "I'm 22... ah. And you?"

Doesn't he know? Oh, well. _Guess we never talked about this, then_.

"I turned 23 on July 30th."

Makoto nods and chuckles, kissing the back of his neck. "Happy birthday then, Haru-chan."

"Makoto, it's been more than four months already."

"Don't care. I didn't know you back then, so I'm congratulating you now."

At that, Haruka's only reaction was to smile and relax against Makoto's broad chest, the water around them almost still and warm enough to heal all his worries and the pain (although the painkiller must have something to do with the latter).

 

* * *

 

Makoto sighs. "I don't think it's gonna fit..."

They are currently in Makoto's bedroom, the wardrobe door open and clothes falling to the floor as the brunet searches around for something small enough to fit Haruka's way thinner figure. The brunet is fully dressed, hair a complete mess because of the number of times he ran his hands through it in exasperation. Haruka lies on his bed, a towel around his hips, giving his first true look around the room.

The walls are painted in a light baby-yellow color, almost white. There is one wall, though, that is fully green- a light green, too. This wall is filled with posters and photos of loved ones. He can spot Makoto with two children, probably his brother and sister, Ren and Ran. There's a picture of a couple, the woman being a female version of the brunet, while the man displays the same smile. His parents, Haruka guesses, smiling fondly at the picture.

"Haru? Are you listening?" Makoto asks, sitting by his side on the bed. He follows Haruka's gaze to the green wall, eyes softening as he sighs. The raven turns to him and catches him smiling.

Makoto points at the picture of the couple, lowering himself to lie side by side with Haruka. "Those are my parents. They live in Iwatobi with my siblings, as you may already know. Mom works as a Teacher in a local school near our house, and Dad is a businessman."

Haruka's heart clenches when he notices Makoto still refers to his parent's house as his. That he still thinks of Iwatobi as his home. Haruka doesn't know why, but it makes his stomach twist in a very uncomfortable way, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

"They don't make much money, but it's enough. Sure, Mom always wants the best for us, so Dad works hard to pay for it. Ran and Ren are studying in the best High School of Iwatobi. It's pricey; Mom and Dad can barely cover... and with me, living here, things don't get any easier. Tokyo is very expensive."

Haruka feels arms around his middle, Makoto pulling him to an embrace. The raven rests his head on Makoto's chest as the brunet keeps talking. It’s warm and comfortable there, lying side by side, as if he belonged there. Like home.

(A feeling Makoto apparently didn’t share.)

"When I first came here, I was scared and angry; I didn't want to be a burden. I started working anywhere I could, leaving me no time to study or take care of myself. I was lost. I realized my hard work was only slowing me down. Working to pay college wasn't allowing me to actually go to college."

Makoto keeps his voice down, his hand only casually tightening its grip on Haruka's hip.

"I thought about dropping out. I mean, if my parents needed to pay for my education so I can be a simple Literature professor one day... considering Ran wants to be an Astronaut and Ren is so very excited to become an Engineer... I couldn't bear it, you know? They needed the money I was spending on nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," Haruka interrupts, voice low. He looks up to Makoto's face, noticing his green eyes are still glued to the wall. "It's what you want. They'll have their time, but it's not now."

"I know now. Somehow, I found two jobs that would give me enough for a living and an uncle that needs someone to take care of the house while he travels. I was lucky. And I'm grateful."

Haruka doesn't need to look to know Makoto is crying. He hears soft hiccups and the slow yet heavy movements of his chest. Haruka hugs him tighter, burying his face on Makoto's chest, wanting to be there for him when he needed the most.

Makoto, such a wonderful person, has been through so much pain. He worked himself to exhaustion, dealt with many emotional matters someone his age shouldn't even think about... and there is him, Nanase Haruka, a city boy who always has everything he wants, just working for the sake of it. He doesn't deserve to be there, by Makoto's side, he's not worthy of someone so pure and bright and dedicated.

"I think..." Haruka whispers, lifting himself to look at Makoto's face. When green meets blue, he smiles. "I think you're a wonderful person, Makoto. And I know that the future holds something unbearably good for you to take and cherish, a reward after so much time hurting and working hard for what you believe is right."

At his words, Makoto tears up once again, his hand suddenly on the back of Haruka's neck, pulling him into a slow, meaningful kiss.

"I think I already got it," Makoto tells him, his eyes still closed when they pull apart, a faint trace of color spreading on his cheeks. He opens his eyes, “I already got my reward."

Haruka's eyes widen. "Makoto..."

The brunet simply smiles, standing and heading to the wardrobe. He gets an orange and yellow shirt and offers to Haruka, eyes only a bit red. "Come on, we need to get you dressed. You said you'd cook breakfast, remember?"

Haruka smiles, taking the shirt that smelled just like its owner, his own smile threatening never to leave his lips. "Yes. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Haru! The food tastes amazing!" Makoto praises him, his mouth still full. "I had no idea you could cook!"

Sitting by the kitchen counter, Makoto and Haruka start eating breakfast. Considering Makoto doesn't have much in his fridge, Haruka had to improvise. He made omelets and pancakes, Makoto's eyes gleaming as soon as they landed on the food.

"How did you know I love pancakes?!" Makoto had asked, bouncing around like a little kid. Haruka simply shrugged, appearing unaffected by his reaction, but sparkling with self-pride on the inside.

Nothing could compare to Makoto's reaction to his first bite, though, which also allowed Haruka to open up a little bit more, just as the brunet previously did.

"I'm a Culinary major. And I worked on my dad's friend's restaurant for a month or two, too."

Makoto smiles, eyes wavering back and forth between Haruka and their breakfast.

"That's... that's amazing! I'm sure you're going to be a great chef!" Haruka chuckles.

"There's still plenty of time before that happens," he says. "Thank you, Makoto."

"Ah, it's just the truth," the brunet tells him, taking another bite. "Did you always want to be a cook?"

Haruka shrugs. _Okay, here we go_.

"I didn't have so much of a dream for a long time. In fact, I didn't want to do anything at all. When third year of High School came around, it was all still too vague. People pressured me to be a professional swimmer, because my times were great and I always won first place. I love swimming, I do a lot, but I don't want it to be my job, an obligation."

Makoto nods, understanding written all over his face. Haruka interprets that as a sign to keep going.

"When I noticed I had no plan, I freaked out. My parents grew tired and angry of me- which was not their right, considering I live by myself since I was fifteen, being left with my sick grandmother when I was 12 so they could travel and work; when my grandmother died, they just called me. They didn't even care, Makoto..."

The brunet places a hand on Haruka's thighs, squeezing it softly, encouraging him to go on. It's okay, Makoto's eyes say, I'm listening.

"Anyway. Having them say shit about me and my life when they weren't there to teach me how to live it..." Haruka pauses, his heart amazingly tight in his chest, tears starting to form in his eyes. "It broke me."

"Haruka..."

"But then. I went to a restaurant. They were having a show or festival; I don't know. It was amazing, Makoto, you should have seen it. The food was being cooked in the open, for everyone to see, as if it was art. When I saw that, I decided exactly what I wanted to do," he smiles, the memory still warming his heart with all the good feelings. "I love swimming. I love drawing and painting. I love cooking. I realized that, yes, I had a plan- I just didn't know which one to follow."

When Haruka stops talking, he lowers his gaze. He has never told anyone that, not even Nagisa. Surely, the blond knows the short version, but Haruka has never actually found in him courage, strength, to put all of that in words.

He looks up when he feels Makoto softly poking him on his shoulder. His green eyes, teary, watch him as if he had just discovered the cure of cancer; pure amaze and respect.

"You're so strong, Haru-chan," he praises him, eyes sparkling. "I admire that in you. And I'm proud of you."

Something in Haruka's chest awakens, his heart now beating erratically. What? Makoto is proud of him? But... why? He hadn't done anything, not like the brunet did. Makoto isn't supposed to be proud of him; he's supposed to be proud of himself.

Haruka does not say that.

"I'm proud of you, too. Let's work hard to overcome what pushes us down."

"Yeah," Makoto smiles, leaning to rest his head on top of Haruka's, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Let's do that."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, right... you don't have a swimsuit."

"I'm sure one of yours will fit me."

Makoto frowns. "I kind of just have one?"

"How dare you."

Sitting on the couch and snuggling together, Makoto reminded Haruka of their plans they made out earlier. Excited, the raven shot upright the same second the words "swim" and "pool" reached his ears. Unfortunately, Makoto had to give him the bad news.

"I can swim naked," the raven states, his expression full of determination. Makoto brings a hand to his forehead, gently massaging his temple.

"You can't swim naked. It's against the rules," Makoto sighs. "I guess you could wear my jammers, I'm fine just watchin-"

"No!" Haruka cuts him off, eyes glaring. "I want to swim with you." Where did that come from, Haruka isn't sure. If it wasn't Makoto, he would have probably accepted - maybe even suggested that in the first place -, but that wouldn't do this time. He wanted Makoto there with him.

The brunet smiles, then begins to sigh again. "I don't know what to do, then."

Hesitantly, Haruka sits again. "Well. Maybe other day..."

At that, Makoto turns to look at him, eyes wide and lips stretching into a grin. Haruka's confusion must have showed on his face, because the brunet laughs and relaxes on the couch, an arm behind Haruka.

"You plan on coming back."

It wasn't a question; Haruka knows it.

"I didn't think much about it," he shrugs, facing the other way, not wanting Makoto to detect his awful attempt of lying. Of course he would come back- he'd do anything if Makoto asked him to, although a bit hesitantly. "Your apartment is nice. Cozy. Mine is just cold and empty."

"I doubt that. Though I'll only know when I see it, you know."

Haruka snorts, facing him. "Are you inviting yourself over?" Makoto blushes.

"Of course not!" he blabbers, hands moving frenetically as he tries to find an excuse for his poor attempt of flirting. "I mean, I wouldn't mind- but that doesn't mean I have to go there! It's your apartment, I don't want to disturb you."

"You're such a dork," Haruka says, not trying to hide his smile. It's just too obvious. "How can you be embarrassed of that when last night you were whispering the dirtiest things to me?"

Makoto doesn't answer, he just swallows. Haruka feels bold.

"I remember you saying I am made for you to fuck me. That was nice."

"I- I wasn't very, uh. I don't know what to say," Makoto chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "You felt too good around me, I wasn't even sure I was speaking Japanese."

Haruka gasps. "T-there! How come you don't blush when saying things like that?!"

Makoto smiles, shrugging and putting his arm around Haruka once again. "It's because it's true. It's my opinion; my view of what happened. And it's in the past. The future is what scares me."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean last night was exceptionally great. I had fun; I loved it. I was never one for one-night stands, you know."

Haruka's heart skips a beat at the weight of Makoto's words; or better, what they imply.

"So..." Haruka tries, wanting him to go on.

"So I'd like to do that again. And also more stuff," Makoto smiles, a nervous breath escaping his beautiful, delicious lips. "Dates and stuff. Kissing. The usual, I guess? Though we kind of screwed up the order."

Haruka looks up at him. "You want to date?"

"I want to be able to be with you, even without all those things. I find you an incredible person, Haruka- sorry, _Haru_. I want to know more about you. I want to stay by your side and be someone you can count with."

For some time, Haruka is silent. He knows his lack of response is only making Makoto more nervous, but he can't help it. Dating Makoto... that's definitely something he wants to do, but he can't help but think how much of a bother he would be. He knows he's a difficult person, and he doesn't want the brunet to have to bear with him or something- that's probably the worst thing that could ever happen. He is aware he doesn't deserve Makoto in his life, with his sunshine smiles and bright green eyes, but he also knows how much of a selfish being he is.

 _I'm proud of you_.

Makoto's words, they were exactly what Haruka wanted to hear. No one has ever been proud of him, no one has ever looked him in the eyes and told him how much of a strong person he is. Makoto admires and praises him for the smallest of things. He makes him happy.

The knot in his heart gets tighter, his eyes now wet. Makoto is all he needs, and he wants to be there for him, too. He wants to say the things Makoto most needs to hear, he wants to make him feel like he's the most important person in the whole world, because that's exactly what he is.

Haruka then finds his voice, swallowing all the insecurities. "I can do that," he says, wishing he could use pretty words, wishing he wasn't so much of an awkward, stupid man. "Dates and stuff. Kissing. The- the usual. I'd like that." Makoto looks like he's about to say something, but Haruka doesn't let him. "I'm difficult and I'm stubborn. I get moody for no reason and I don't smile much. I don't know how to be positive when it comes to myself but I'll try to stay positive for you. I want you to feel like you can count on me, too, and be there for you when you need it the most. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel bad- I'm just... I'm new at this, still. At being social and having people I care about, have them care about me too."

Makoto listens to him, eyes soft and a smile Haruka has never seen until now. The brunet lets him finish, but pulls him to a tight hug as soon as Haruka is done. The raven feels rather good, having Makoto accept him so easily, want him. It warms his heart in a very peculiar way, not at all bad.

"I just want you to be happy," Haruka whispers, his voice low and shy, head pressing against Makoto's shoulder. When he met Makoto, not even half an year ago, he didn't expect the man to have such a dark past, with hurtful memories. The expression Makoto wore when telling him about his arrival in Tokyo... that was one Haruka would never, ever let him wear again.

"I am now," Makoto tells him, pulling away to look him in the eye. "Thank you, Haru."

They stare at each other for some time, their eyes reading and understanding; communicating in their own way.

"Ah..." Makoto is first to break the silence. "Thinking about it, I could wear boxers to go to the pool. I have one that is almost mid-thigh length, and it like shorts. They don't have to know."

Haruka smiles and leans in to kiss Makoto softly on the lips. "I'd like that. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i'm too tired to write  
> hope you liked and i expect you to comment telling me what's good, what's bad and god i can't english rn i can't even function
> 
> thanks for reading you're all sweetpies and i love you guys so much god i feel like i'm drunk smh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It wasn't so bad, was it? Well, let me know in the comments. Did I totally fuck up or am I a sex-writing goddess? Or none? I won't know until you tell me!  
> This is getting ridiculous, I'm pratically begging for comments, lmao. Let's make it official, then-  
> *gets on my knees and clasps my hands* PLEASE COMMENT!  
> Okay, now I'm embarrassing myself.  
> But seriously, don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not. Also, I won't feel bad if you point out my mistakes- I'll be grateful!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you soon!


End file.
